


sacred simplicity

by yourloveisameme



Series: 10/# [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Open Relationships, Training Camp, i just wanted some Kenhina ok, what is with me and training camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: 10/5 - hinata/kenma"Hey," Kenma said, giving Hinata a tiny smile as he sat down. "So," Kenma said. "I heard you got some action today."Hinata blushed. "How'd you know?"





	sacred simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Do I pass up a chance for Kenhina? Never.
> 
> technically this could take place in the same world as yesterday's ficlet

"Kenma!" called Shouyou from the side of the room. "Over here!" Kenma picked up his bags and went to go sit in the space next to Hinata's.

"You're leaving?" Lev said.

"Obviously his boyfriend is more important than us," Yamamoto said sorrowfully. Kenma rolled his eyes. He saw _them_ everyday. Training camp only happened once in a blue moon.

"Hey," Kenma said, giving Hinata a tiny smile as he sat down. "So," Kenma said. "I heard you got some action today."

Hinata blushed. "How'd you know?"

"Kuroo," said Kenma.

"Wow," Hinata yanked his T-shirt over his head and changed to his sleep shirt. "Word gets around fast around here."

"Yeah. So," Kenma leaned towards Hinata, eyes full of curiosity. "How'd it go?"

"It was fun!" Hinata said, settling next to Kenma.

"Tell me everything." He knew Hinata was itching to update him on his latest sexual exploits.

Hinata licked his lips. "Yeah, so, it was Bokuto's idea..." He launched into the story, gesturing animatedly. Kenma loved watching his boyfriend get excited about stuff. He listened to Hinata speak, curling up next to him in the blanket.

Kenma was glad that Hinata was out there doing things he wanted to do. Unlike Kenma, Hinata lived for being with people. Rather than saving affection up and using it sparingly, Hinata was overflowing with affection, almost too much. It would feel wrong telling him to focus everything on Kenma and never touch anyone else. There were infinite people who wanted to be close to him, both emotionally and physically. He was like a flame that attracted creatures of all types, drawn by the warm brilliant glow. 

It worked out perfectly this way. Kenma no longer had to worry about not fulfilling Hinata's "needs", and Hinata didn't need to be tied down. But it was Kenma he chose to sleep next to, Kenma whom he held hands with while walking down the sidewalk, Kenma who got dragged into his Instagram selfies posted with no captions except a row of hearts.

And as Hinata finished the story, crawling under Kenma's blanket and snuggling close to him, Kenma knew that no matter how many people he was with, he'd always come back to him.


End file.
